


All Is Full of Love

by avocadomagic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Genderless Bucky, Genderless Steve, M/M, New-born Steve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Bucky, Robot Sex, or maybe there is some plot.., robot Steve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomagic/pseuds/avocadomagic
Summary: 史蒂夫？他睁开眼。巴基正温柔地看着他，微笑着。一个与他构造相同的造物主，一个绿眼睛的启示者，在他两腿之间跪坐，身披柔光。欢迎来到世界。他说。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	All Is Full of Love

他躺着，双眼阖起。感觉身体被拼合。机械的脏器，金属的血脉，冰凉的皮肤。

他睡去。他醒来。

他于虚无中降生，科技的子宫流淌的是乳白的羊水。羊水倒流。流过他身体内部，润滑部件，让他于长眠中苏醒。机械摇臂旋转，对准，插入，旋紧他脑部的螺母。螺母钳制着齿轮开始转动。脑部开始运行。胸腔开始运行。四肢开始运行。

他睁开眼，看到冷白的瓷墙，冷白的机械摇臂钳着他，深入血肉。电线蜿蜒纠缠。

这就是他生命的第一个画面。他仍在母体内部，却已经降临在这世界上。 世界是金属的白和抛光的黑。他的身体是金属的白和抛光的黑。

_你的名字是史蒂夫。_

他的身体内部产生着空荡的回音，从他胸和背上仍未被白色金属覆盖的缝隙里溢出来。他对这世界的第一个认知。 _我的名字是史蒂夫。_

他的眼和口流淌乳白色的电子羊水，机械摇臂将它们拭去。他的视线清晰了，他抬起头，后脑裸露的电线因这微小的动作交叠缠绕，白色的金属面孔在冷灯下蒙上一层辉光。

他看到新的东西。

在他面前立着另一个机械的造物。

造物的面庞与赤裸的躯壳同样被流线的乳白色金属覆盖，脑后黑色电线堆叠，关节与指尖嵌着旋转的齿轮与螺母。它的胸膛和腹部微微隆起，额头宽阔，下颌在光滑的金属下仍表现出强硬的棱角。

它的眼睛是绿色。

这是新的认知，新的事物，是史蒂夫降生以来看到的第一抹色彩。

它向史蒂夫微笑了。那抹笑容从它的眼角与嘴唇匀速蔓延，覆盖它整张脸，整个身体，它俯视史蒂夫，躯体呈现出柔和的曲线。它发着光。

史蒂夫模仿它的行为。微笑。面部肌肉模块运作。

激发情绪： _平静。_

它向史蒂夫伸出手。史蒂夫伸出手。他们双手相握。它蜷曲手指，齿轮缓慢地旋转。指尖穿过史蒂夫手指的缝隙。

激发情绪： _渴望。_

它在史蒂夫身前跪下，于是他们被并置在冰冷的工作台上，一台机械摇臂钳入它的背脊，与它身体中的乱线交缠。

_我的名字是巴基。_ 它说。它的嘴唇蠕动。

史蒂夫盯着它的嘴唇，模仿着它的动作。 _巴基。_ 他说，然后又一遍， _巴基。巴基。_ 仿佛他多么沉迷于复述他生命中的第一个词汇。 _巴基。_

巴基又微笑了，绿眼睛里流光闪烁。他看起来像一个慈爱的父亲，又像一个骄傲的孩子。

_你的名字？_

_史蒂夫_ ，史蒂夫说。

他喜欢这两个名字连在一起的声音，他的嘴唇和牙齿如何蠕动和碰撞，从身体内部发出这动听的声响。巴基听起来像是电线相撞激起一小片火花。史蒂夫听起来像一声轻叹。他不确定喜欢是什么，但是他喜欢。 _史蒂夫。巴基。巴基。史蒂夫。_

巴基伸出手，抚摸史蒂夫的脸颊。金属与金属相触，像是为彼此而生一般吻合。史蒂夫侧过头，将脸庞迎向巴基的掌心，直到后颈的电线绷紧。这是新的感觉。陌生，温暖。激发情绪： _愉悦。_

巴基的指腹柔缓地磨蹭史蒂夫的颧骨。史蒂夫发出一声轻柔的叹息，本能地贴上去。

_史蒂夫。_ 巴基说。他机械的声音听起来竟饱含感情，与史蒂夫婴儿懵懂的牙牙学语不同，这个单音节在他唇齿间像是被赋予了新的含义。

史蒂夫看向巴基的眼睛。

在那双明亮而温柔、被浓密的睫毛半掩的绿色眼瞳里，史蒂夫看见了自己。

原来他与巴基如此相似......他们身体的构造如出一辙，构成他们肉身的乳白色金属在灯光下发出的柔光，他们颧骨之下若隐若现的金属锯齿，他们外壳接缝处冷银的涂漆......

原来他与巴基如此不同。他们的面孔是不同的。

原来史蒂夫的眼睛是蓝色。

巴基凝望着史蒂夫，眼中仿佛有深不见底的感情。他慢慢向史蒂夫靠近，慢慢将双腿并入史蒂夫的双腿之间，跪坐在史蒂夫身前。他们的胸膛几乎贴在一起。他的另一只手安抚般地从史蒂夫胸口游到背后，抚摸着史蒂夫的背脊。

史蒂夫感到困惑，不安，愉悦，渴望。这情感对他来说是崭新的，如此复杂，难以参透。

巴基吻了上来。

他的嘴唇贴上史蒂夫的嘴唇。同样的冰凉，碰在一起的时候却好像有了热度，像一簇一闪而过的火花。巴基伸出舌头，舔舐史蒂夫曲线光滑的机械嘴唇。他的舌尖那么柔软。又灵巧，又节制，像一条鱼。

史蒂夫模仿巴基的动作，伸出舌头。他们的舌尖撞在一起。史蒂夫仿佛感受到一丝电流从口腔窜到脑后，在那些缓慢运转的齿轮之间绽开一朵花。

巴基在他的口中发出一声低吟，双唇吮吸起史蒂夫的舌头。他形状完美的牙齿轻啃史蒂夫的下唇，像一只啮鼠。他的舌头在得空时钻进史蒂夫的口腔，轻轻地、慢慢地舔，舔得史蒂夫安静地喘息。舔遍史蒂夫每一个幽暗的角落，口中每一寸冰冷的肉。

史蒂夫学习着，将巴基的每一个微小的动作纳入脑中，但他并不急着实践。被巴基占据整张口的感觉那么美。太美了。 _这是生命吗_ ，他想。 _巴基是生命的意义吗？_

他们不紧不慢地接吻，仿佛不带一丝情欲，又仿佛整个白色的世界都被染成欲望的颜色，史蒂夫的第一个吻，吻得他心醉神迷。巴基的动作里同时隐含着机械的规训和小兽的生之渴望。他的胸膛以一种优雅的姿态上下起伏，像是一种舞蹈。他的手指在史蒂夫背上探索这崭新的世界——一整个世界，一整个新生命。从蝴蝶骨，到脊椎，到腰际那个凹陷的小坑。一个开荒辟野的引路者。

史蒂夫复刻这爱抚的动作，感受着巴基赤裸的背在他指尖的触感，巴基的脊椎的弧度，像是一片平静的海被微风吹起柔和的浪。在他嘴唇之下，巴基发出一声愉悦的呻吟。那声音让史蒂夫感到 _快乐。满足。_ 渴求更多的一阵冲动。

他学着巴基吻的动作，可是更快、更暴烈，像一个孩子新学会一种本领，就迫不及待地将它全部展示出来。像再寻求一些认可，一些奖赏。史蒂夫像一只小野兽一样啃巴基的金属嘴唇，在巴基低吟浅叹时感受蔓上脊椎的小小战栗。

_更多。_ 想要 _更多。_

仿佛感应到史蒂夫的思想，巴基的右手从他的脸颊漫游到胸口，小腹，然后滑向他两腿之间光滑而冰冷的那一片。

一种前所未有的体感让史蒂夫体内的电流和传感器嘶嘶作响。如果他是一具真正的肉身，那他会呼吸急促，会在巴基的手掌中颤抖，双腿会情不自禁地蜷起。

可史蒂夫只是仰着头，困惑而痴迷地停下他掠夺性的吻的试验。

_史蒂夫......_ 巴基在他脸侧的听力传感器边呢喃着，放在他背脊的那只左手贴紧他的上臂，一种饱富情感的爱抚动作。他的另一只手在史蒂夫双腿间来回游动，掌心与那块乳白色铁皮磨蹭，指尖偶尔轻轻擦过，带有韵律地，像拨弄一根欲望的琴弦，像跳一支挑逗的单人舞。

无法言喻的陌生的快感在史蒂夫小腹下的传感器聚积起来。他感觉 _温暖，甚至有点热_ 。好像他不再是由电缆和金属片拼接而成的躯体。 _更多......_ 他说。 _巴基，求你......_

巴基抬起眼来，温柔地注视他，眼中盈着悲悯的笑意。

巴基的手动作得更快，施了更多一些的力量，在史蒂夫两腿之间磨蹭、揉按。史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛。那双眼睛变得太绿了，太鲜艳，在纯白冰冷的房间里发出过于滚烫的光。史蒂夫觉得自己被灼伤了。觉得自己从体内燃起......从一颗火花变成一场温暖的热浪......从小腹一直烧到四肢——指尖——大脑——

_史蒂夫。_ 巴基说。 _史蒂夫。我爱你。_

他低沉的声线带着电流，让史蒂夫体内的烫到达了顶峰。

史蒂夫重重地闭上眼睛。在巴基的声音里他仿佛回到母体，回到拥有意识前的一片混沌。

可是就算是在高潮的时候，史蒂夫的身体还是那样平稳，没有一点颤抖，没有一点难以抑制的蜷缩和呻吟。他只是阖着眼，感受着高潮过后的晕眩与愉悦。

_史蒂夫？_

他睁开眼。巴基正温柔地看着他，微笑着。一个与他构造相同的造物主，一个绿眼睛的启示者，在他两腿之间跪坐，身披柔光。

_欢迎来到世界。_ 他说。

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by björk's music video All Is Full of Love.
> 
> 配合mv画面食用效果更佳！！强推这部mv，特别特别美！！


End file.
